Broke
by N8tiveShell
Summary: what the heck is going on?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dark Angel, Just borrowing without asking and playing with them a bit. don't sue... please?  
I don't know my next update date, but I do know that the more reviews I get the more prone I will be to work on the next chapter. If I don't get it out soon, prob next week sometime.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could feel the anger fuel within his chest. He wanted to attack; unleash. Wanted to grab her perishes neck and snap it, feel her pulse stop. She acted like she had it so hard, she didn't even know the meaning of hard. Had no clue what he'd been through.

"Alec, just go away! I can't stand to even look at you right now" Max hissed. Alec could feel his blood boil.

He forced a smile. Alec stood and watched Max try to ignore his presence. 'Just look at me!' Alec thought to himself. Why wouldn't she look at him? Why wouldn't she see him? He was trying so hard to get into her good graces. He saw the way she looked at Original Cindy, Sketchy... Logan. But, that must be a look she saved for her beloved friends.

Its not like he stood here for her abuse. He wanted for her to once, just once, look at him like she did her friends. To just see..... him. Not his mistakes, not like he was a Colon, or a trained killer but as Alec, just Alec.

"Well?" Max looked up at him with a cold stair. "What are you waiting for?" Max asked. Alec cringed at the tone of her voice. It reminded him of the way the people spoke to him at Manticore.

Without realizing what he was doing, he found himself walking to her. He grabbed Max and slammed her into the closest wall. It happened all to quick she didn't have time to even brace herself from the attack.

"Look at me Max! Just LOOK AT ME!" Alec growled into her face. Max looked up until their eyes meet into a gaze. "What do you see?" He ordered. "Huh, I can't hear you! What do you see when you look at me? Do you still see Ben? Do I look like a killer to you? Maybe I'm just a fuck up. HUH? What is it I do to make you hate me so much?" Alec watched at Max's eyes fluttered and then she looked down, trying to ignore him.

Max tried to push him away from her, but Alec used all his body weight to keep her pinned. He stared at her waiting for an answer. After what seemed like hours Max finally spoke. "I see you Alec, I do. I don't see a fuck up, I don't see a killer and even when I try my hardest I can't see Ben."

"Then why are you such a bitch to me? Why can you just like me?" Alec asked, anger pouring out of his eyes. He watched Max blush a little then return her gaze at him.

"Because I like you." She answered honestly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The shower

Hey, Shelly here. So since I got such a great response for the first chapter I shall continue and try to have it out today. Wish me luck! And I wanted to give a special thank you to all my reviewers, and people who put me or my story on fav. That would be the only reason this story shall continue. Without you, I wouldn't be here, So thank you

Lala- your great, thank you for the review. And I love the whole Hate love relationship so we will see where it leads us. But more then likely, yes

Marzbarxo-Lol, I'm trying I'm trying

SelenaGomezFan67- haha I guess the decision has been made, looks like I will take on this story and stick with it till the end

Amanda- Thank you for the review, and Oh yes Oh yes it will continue

Maron-Thank you for the review, much appreciated

And to all the other people thank you for taking your time to read this story

-----------------------------------------------

Alec searched his mind trying to think of words to form. After a few minutes of silence, he realized he still had his body to hers pinning her to the wall. He released her and turned around, wondering to himself if he should just leave; he felt a warm soft hand on his back.

"Alec look, don't think much into it, it's not even like that!" he could hear Max say, but it felt millions of milesaway. Alec felt his heart sink. Not that he liked Max or anything but, maybe he did, maybe his instincts have known all along. Alec felt his head nod, and he turned around and gave her a grin. Contemplating whether he should admit to himself these new feelings.

------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Alec could smell her as she entered his room. His head doing a mental check of the noises and smells. 'no threat' he thought to himself.

"Wake up" Max almost yelled as she kicked him gently. Alec just rolled, turning his back to her.

"Go away Max!" He hissed between his teeth. 'When had things gotten so tense between them two?' Why was he even asking himself, he knew why. Alec mentally rolled his eyes to himself. He could hear Max hesitate to herself for a moment.

"There's a meeting at 0900. Don't be late!" Max informed Alec before she turned her heel, and left as quick as she was there.

Alec sat up on his bed, preparing himself to stand. So Max liked him. What was he suppose to think and feel about it? Alec ran his fingers threw his hair before stood up and walked to the shower. He was too scared to think of what life be like if him and Max were like that. Sure, he'd thought about them having sex, but a relationship. It was way different then this. Alec shook his head. 'I bet she'd be nice to me' he thought as he stripped off his clothes and bent down to start his shower water.

Alec stepped into the hot water letting the water spray him. 'Why was it bothering him so much? Maybe because this isn't how Max's and his relationship was. He said something smart-ass, and Max slapped him. That's how it was suppose to be. That's what he analyzed and got comfortable with.' Alec nodded his head agreeing with himself. He bent down and grabbed his shampoo. 'Mean that would be a shock to you too. If you spent your entire life inside a place where you weren't allowed to have feeling and emotions, you get out, and just when your getting use to how you think life is suppose to be out here in the human world, everything changes.' Alec smiled to himself. Yea, that had to be it.

--------------------------------------------

A special thank you to my husband who helped me with this chapter, it was alot harder to continue then I thought it would be. So everyone say thank you to him. I know its short, so I wanted to ask all of you guys how you wanted it to be. Would you like quicker updates, but shorter chapters, or Long chapters and shorter updates. I'm already planning on how the next chapter will be, and I think it will be my fav by far. (Twittles fingers) heh heh heh heh


	3. What the?

Alec walked down the streets of Terminal City. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. _9:28_. He chuckled a little and put his phone back into his pocket. After a few blocks he found himself in-front of a shabby old building they converted into headquarters. As he walked in he waved to a few people. A small anomaly walked up to him and Alec flashed him a grin.

"Hey did you get a chance to get my stuff?" He asked quickly, advisably nervous.

"Ah sorry man, just a lot of stuff going on. I will bring it by your place tomorrow night, alright buddy." The anomaly nodded his head and Alec patted the guys shoulder as he walked passed him, making his way to the meeting room.

Alec twisted the door handle and walked into the room. He flashed a grin and waved to the people in the room. Mole grumbled "about time." Max turned around to face him, putting her hand on her hip as she glared at him.

"Oh its nice of you to show up. Please come sit down" Max quipped and Alec just smiled. He took his seat and waited for Max to continue.

"As I was saying" Max hissed giving Alec a glare "We need to start making plans on what we will do if we are attacked."

"Well, We would go underground, its that easy Max." Zero, a dirty blond X6 stated. He quickly regretted the statement of speaking out of line as all the other transgenic in the room turned to glare at him.

"No!" Max hissed. "It isn't that easy. We have 12 new babies thanks to the breeding program, 6 pregnant females, and countless amounts of children running around Terminal City. What will happen to them once we get school started? When we form our own day care?" Max walked around the table for a moment and finally took a seat in her chair next to Alec. He could feel the heat coming off her skin, and didn't know wither it was because she was so close to him, or her anger of the situation. She looked down defeated.

"Just, everyone think of any solutions and put them on my desk, dismissed." Max said and everyone shuffled to get out of there chair, and out the door. Alec and Max waited for everyone to leave before making a attempt of getting up. He looked over at her and she was looking at him.

"What?!" Alec growled. "Nothing!" Max said quickly looking away as she made her way to the door.

"Wait Max." Alec called after her with a small grin. Max turned around and there gazes meet. Alec took a few steps to be closer to her. Max just waited for him to start talking.

"If you want, you can meet me at my place tonight" Alec smirked wiggling his eye brows. Max smacked Alec in the back of the head and walked out of the room. Alec just chuckled as he made his way to his office. Paperwork was a bitch. He sat down on his desk and looked up at the stacks in front of him. "Oh man, this is going to take forever." He said out loud to himself. He grabbed the first file, opened it, and read a little.

_X7, 332968497_

_Male Age: 12 (give or take a few years)_

_Excelled in Psy Opts. Also exposed to fist to fist combat, weaponry, the beginning courses of Japanese and Koran. Fluent in French, Itailen, English, Spanish and Coastal Salish (Native American) for code. Been on 12 deep undercover missions, failed 2._

------------------

Alec scanned the rest of the report but a note caught his attention. It was Max's writing.

_Look Alec I'm going to need you to review these reports on the new incoming trangenics. Decide what class they should be in, and if they are a adult, decide on what there job title will be. Don't screw this up Alec. If you need any help just ask me, I'd be more then willing to give you a hand._

Alec had to take a double look. Was that....? Max wouldn't have.... She kissed my note. Alec put the file down and studied it for a moment. He stood and paced his office, thinking about what Max said just the day before, and then the kiss on the note. Was she, hunting her, stalking him as her prey? Before Alec could finish his thoughts his door swung open. He looked up and saw her doe like brown eyes staring into his.

"Look Max, we need to talk." He said to her as she walked to him. He took a few steps back, but she just kept coming. Max reached up, grabbed his face and devoured his lips with her own. Alec gasped for his breath trying to stop Max. He could smell that she wasn't in heat, and didn't understand why she was acting like this. Max pushed him hard, causing him to fly back into the wall. Before he knew it, Max was attacking him again, but this time it was his shirt and chest with her mouth. He looked up at the ceiling and swallowed hard.

"Maxie, please, don't do this" he begged.

-------------------------

Alec opened his eyes to find himself in a pool of his own sweat. He looked around, and his office was empty, just him and the huge pile of paperwork. He looked down and saw the note Max left in the X7's paperwork.

_Look Alec, I need you to place all the people in these folders to where they need to be. Hurry up and don't screw up._ Alec paused and read the note again. Finally he realized what had happened. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up at the door.

"Oh god, it was just a nightmare!" He gasped, holding his chest, trying to catch his breath.

---------------------------------------------------hehehe-------------------------------------------------------

I know, mean. But I got the idea, and it wouldn't give up on me. Tell me what you think of this chapter. And I wrote most the reviewers my notes, Marzbarxo, Maron771121, Oh sweet sweet SelenaGomezFan67.

To Amanda, thank you so much for all your reviews. I will try to keep it up

To Spiduhr85, haha, ^ ^ ^ what that says

And to everyone else. Thank you for taking the time out to read and review. (Dodgesrotten apple cores) I know I know. But you know you like this chapter. Please review. I love em, and it makes me want to write more faster and post it sooner, so I can get more. Oh I have a review addiction.


	4. Bad dreams or good reality?

So I've had this written and ready for about 2-3 days now, I've just been waiting. I have next chapter finished also. I bet more reviews will make me want to post faster. HAHAHA

I wanted to thank the usual people, Maron, your so awesome, Amanda, hahaha, spider DNA, you had me laughing so hard on that one, Spiduhr85, I will give ya more, but then I am holding out! Selena, I missed ya this time on reviews, but I know you well enough to know you will. BrokenCacade, Love being on your fav list. And LALA, Sivan8 thanks for reading. We have a new Alerter, everyone welcome Seanchaidh, thanks for liking my story. Okay, onwards to the story. Hope you enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alec leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, hoping it had all of life's unanswered questions, answers............ Nope, no answers there. Alec closed his eyes to think. The only thing he could think of was Max. She was right now two offices down, moving, almost pacing in her own office. Alec could sense her. When he allowed himself to breath threw his nose he could smell her and the other 40 transgenics outside his door. Her scent was the strongest.

Max was beautiful, soulful... A magnificent creature unlike any other. Alec chucked to himself. It may sound stupid, but Max was. Alec opened his eyes. Alec gasped and quickly got to his feet and started for Max's office. He opened the door before knocking and came face to face with Logan.

"Max, I need to talk with you! ALONE.... NOW!" Alec exclaimed, staring at Logan. Logan rolled his eyes, and both boys looked at Max, waiting for her to make a decision on who had to leave.

"Logan, will you wait outside the office for a moment?" Max ordered more then ask. Logan nodded his head and left. Max stood, glaring at Alec.

"What is so impo...." Max started.

"How many heat cycles do you have in a year?" Alec interrupted.

"2. I was talking to Logan, Alec! It was impo..." Max continued.

"How many have you had this year?" Alec interrupted... Again.

"None, Why?"

"Max..... I think you may be going into heat..... Terminal City isn't safe anymore. If I could sense it, all the males here can. And we don't know how to control ourselves, Manticore fixed the heat problem when your unit turned into teens. Max.... I don't think anyone can control themselves."

Alec bit at him bottom lip hoping it would get his mind off of Max. It wasn't working, but hey, a guy can pretend. Max looked up at Alec scared.

"How bad is it... I can't even feel it yet?" Alec refused to make eye contact with Max.

"Its bad Max."

"well, I can go to Logan's...."

"Max, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from touching him." Alec growled between his teeth. He looked up at Max and she gasped.

"Alec, your eyes are black........"

Alec grabbed Max with his shaky hand and led her outside of her office. Logan walked up to Max to say something but Alec pushed the human causing him to fly back. 'My female!' Alec growled inside his mind.

"Mine" he whispered causing all the other males to look at him. A few looked ready to attack and Alec growled louder with the best alfa male growl he could make. It caused all the males in the room to back off.

"Alec, where are we going?" Max asked in a whisper. Alec iggnored the question and dragged Max threw Terminal City.

Normally Max would have been terrified of the current situation, but she was relieved. What if it had been Mole or Dix who claimed Max. Max shook her head at herself. She knew she should have been more careful. Just, thank god Alec had been there today.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Is it okay?


	5. fishy fish sticks

Alec bit his bottom lip as he reached over and changed the radio station. He heard Max roll down her window. 'Oh shit' Alec thought to himself.

"Where are we going?!" Max ordered more then ask. Alec glanced over at Max then back at the road.

"Look Maxie, all the transgenics around are all in terminal city, so I figured that away from Seattle would be best. But, its gonna be hard to make a getaway if your leaving a trail for them to follow."

"What the hell do you mean?" Max hissed at Alec.

"Window, it needs to be up!" Alec growled back. Max looked over at him and smiled. She rolled up the window then looked back.

"Well, why do you have to be the one who takes me. I could have brought myself, or maybe Original Cindy..." Max trailed off still staring at Alec. Alec bit his bottom lip again. 'road, just look at the road soldier.'

"Oh yea, so you can wake up to some two bit loser." Alec growled in a deep growl. He smiled as Max twitched a little.

"Its hot Alec, can you turn on the AC or something!" Max complained while she turned her head and looked out the window. Alec reached over and put the AC on full blast. 'Just think of a old grandmother Alec.... Even worse, the grandma at a beach.... wearing a two piece.... I dark red two piece.... Max would look good in a red two piece.... FOCUS!' Alec looked over at Max.

"Are you purring?!" He asked, eyes widening with surprise. Max looked over and made eye contact. Alec seen something in Max he'd never seen before. Lust. Alec looked back at the road. It was so hard fighting his instincts like this. He fought every muscle he had not to crawl over to Max. His body shook with need, with want.

"I think we need to find a place to crash tonight." Alec exclaimed from between this teeth. Sure, he heard of some of the X5's going into heat, but Manticore fixed the problem years ago. But, Max had escaped before the repair. He'd never put two and two together. Poor girl, she was probably the last one. Alec felt Max's hot body move closer to his. He closed his eyes for a moment hoping to gain any composer he could. That's when he felt Max nibbling at his neck. He swallowed hard.

"Max, please, I'm driving" Alec begged as he opened his eyes and swerved back into the correct lane. Max's breathing got harder.

"I can't be in this car with you Alec!" Max growled as she moved back to her seat. "You have no idea what heat does to me."

The car was quiet for a long time after that. Pheromones swam like sugar plums.

"Where are we going?" Max asked in a whisper.

"I know of a house in Puyallup. The previous owners were deep into S & M and there are straps and cages and stuff." Alec answered. Max looked over at Alec.

"I don't know what the fuck you think we are going to be doing, but I'm going to have to say HELL NO!" Max hissed at Alec. He just rolled his eyes.

"To tie our self up so we don't do anything we regret." Alec noticed the hesitation in Max. "Is that not what you want?" Alec asked refusing to take his eyes off the road.

"I just thought.... You said I was yours." She finally admitted. She looked over at Alec waiting for his reply.

"Yea, and?" He finally asked. Max shuffled in her seat.

"I just thought that I was claimed."

Alec looked over at Max then back at the road. About an hour later Alec took the puyallup exit off the I-5 and drove down River road.

"We're about 5 minutes away." He informed Max. Max continued to stare out the window.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alec pulled into a old run down fish hatchery. Max and Alec got out the car and walked up the stairs to the house.

"Lets get this bitch over with!" Max hissed at Alec as she walked into the house. She tried flicking on the light switch but nothing happened.

"I can go check the generator for you if you want?" Alec offered Max.

"Whats the use, we don't need it, thanks to our night vision." Alec nodded knowing Max was right. Max picked up a set of hand cuffs and spun around to face Alec.

"What, one of your bimbo girlfriends show you this place." Max hissed. Alec caught Max's gaze.

"No, I lived in puyallup after Manticore." Alec stated. Max just stared at Alec. After a few minutes Alec pointed at a human bondage cage and raised a eyebrow.

"Oh no, I don't do cages Alec!"

"Well its either you sleep here, or on the ground with me. We don't have much time to bull shit anymore Maxie." Alec growled at Max. Max stood up straight and walked over to the cage. Alec helped her in and made sure the hand restraints were on tight. He locked up the rest of the cage. As he went to stand Max's hand grabbed his.

"Your not leaving are you?" She asked, her eyes pleading into his. He let a grin spread across his face.

"No, there are wall restraints over there." He said as he pointed to the wall across the room. He reached down and grabbed the keys to Max's cage.

"When I'm done locking myself up I'll toss you my keys. I think its the best way to keep us apart." With that Alec stood and walked across the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just have to thank everyone for the overwhelming response for this fiction. I honestly wouldn't have continued if it wasn't for all the reviewers and alerters. Sorry I haven't posted it sooner, but my son thought it would be a great idea to play with Mommy's computer and erased a lot of my things, pictures and all. And to all my reviewers Eligin, amanda, throwerpro, the Lovely Maron771121, TorontoGirl and Last but def not least Spiduhr85 thank you. I am grateful for every review I get. And I want to thank TorontoGirl, you are the first person who has given me constructive criticism. For everyone who reads, I just want to let you know, that I realize I do make a lot of grammar mistakes. I'm not the greatest at grammar crap, and if anyone wants to offer me their wonderful beta skills, I would be very happy to except. And I could never forget all my alerters. Angel494, Brokenfacade, Lala, the lovely Maron, paddyfoot92, Punk dog demoness, Seanchaidh, Selena, Sivan8, throwerpro, and trelunas. And a special thanks to Larabiehn, just for being you. Smile, it makes your butt tingle. SMUT coming... soonish maybe, you'll just have to wait and see.


	6. Procrastinators unite! Tommorrow

Well, I know its late, but I shall dedicate this chapter to the one and only Spiduhr85 as a very much so delayed birthday present.

* * *

Alec growled when he heard Max begging now.

"Please Alec, I need this! Common, you've fucked up my entire life you can at least do this for me!"

"Just SHUT up MAX!" Alec yelled. She wasn't making this easy.... AT ALL! Alec sat on the floor against the wall and rested his head on his knees. He had to keep his body in control, otherwise Max would never forgive him. Huh, yea leave it up to Max to hate someone because of her heat! He closed his eyes, trying to hide from the situation. Told himself it wasn't Max he was smelling.

Maybe thats the reason he didn't hear her break the cage. Maybe trying to convince himself this isn't where he was is the reason he didn't hear her walking to him. He didn't even know Max was near him until he felt her pounce on him.

Max pressed her body against Alec's causing his body to react. She pressed her lips against his.

"No, no we can't Max.... Max, please.... I don't want you to hate me Max." Alec mumbled. Max paused and looked at Alec.

"I've never hated you Alec!" Alec looked at Max brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"If we do this you have to promise not to blame me." Max stared at Alec for a moment before she gave him his usual carefree smirk.

That's when Hell broke loose. Alec felt his back against the wall as Max's devoured his mouth with her own. His body quickly reacted to her touch as fire roared though his body. Alec grabbed Max's waist and closed the distance between them. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right. 'God knows Maxie needs it!' Alec thought. He pulled his lips from hers, and watched as Max pouted, already missing his heat.

"Just give me a sec Max" Alec smiled into her ear, causing her body to shiver with anticipation. Alec pulled his body from hers, already missing the contact and bent down to pick up some keys Max conveniently dropped at his feet. He unlocked himself from the cuffs and relished in the freedom he felt.

"Follow" Alec growled at Max and she quickly fell in line behind Alec as he lead her into another room. He stopped in front of a cloth swing in the corner of the new room and turned to look back at Max.

"Sit" He ordered and she quickly followed his directions, climbing into the swing. Alec closed the distance between them settling in-between her legs. Max went to devour him again but Alec growled, causing Max to stop dead in her tracks. She watched as his gaze swept up and down her body.

Alec reached out and ran his fingers through her hair and down her body stopping at her hips. He let a smile escape as Max's eyes closed. She hadn't been touched like this in years, he knew her body was aching for more. His smile grew when she jumped as he ripped her shirt off. She opened her eyes and looked into his. Dark brown eyes clashed into green hazel eyes that sparkled as if it had been the 4th of July. She smiled.

Alec played his fingers across her chest, playing with the lace attached to her bra. "Never figured you'd be one to wear pink Maxie" Alec laughed into her ear, goose bumps growing across her body. She Made her mouth move, but only a unintelligent retort came out. Alec poked a finger into her bra moving it back and forth over her erect nipple. Max's body did something she forgot it could do. It **relaxed **as a fiery passion ran through her body like a pack of wild dogs. Good thing she was sitting, because her legs went limp and her body turned into jello.

Alec looked up into her half hooded eyes and smirked. He reached around her body and unclasped her bra with one hand releasing her breast. His smirk turned into a full smile as he took in the sight before him, his pants somehow growing tighter.

Before Max knew it he had his mouth around her breast. She thew her head back as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. "Alec" She pleaded in-between pants.

Alec smiled as he moved his hand down resting it on the damp spot in-between her legs. She let out a small groan. Alec unbuttoned her pants and pulled her out of them. His eyes wandered across her torso taking in the sight before him. Max helped him pull his shirt over his head as Alec worked on that dreaded button on his pants. Finally Alec stepped out of his pants and closed the distance between him and Max. Max rolled her hips into Alec's member causing Alec to throw his head back. He slapped Max's thighs causing Max to spread her legs as wide as the chair would allow. Alec stepped into the space, moving as close as he could and trying to contain his groan as Max continued to roll her hips into his.

Alec moved his hand to her chin and lead her mouth to his. Max arched her back into him, parted her lips allowing him to explore her mouth with his own. 'Cherries, Oh god she taste's like cherries' Alec thought to himself as he pulled his underwear down to his knee's. Alec gasped when he felt Max's hand enclose around his hard on. Before he even realized what he was doing he had pulled Max's underwear aside and smashed himself into her, clawing at her like a fish out of water and max being the water.

* * *

Part one of two. Tell me what you think. Sorry for the much delay of this chapter, I've never wrote anything so..... right, and to top it off my computer screen is my tv screen and I'm not just going to write this chapter in front of my husband.


	7. water fun I think

Alec rolled from his side onto his back and groaned out in pain. God, why the hell did his back hurt like this? And that's when the memories from the night before flashed across his mind.

_Alec felt Max shutter against him, as she screamed out his name, clawing at his back. Alec continued to thrust into her, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Sex was never like this for him, never this fulfilling. Normally he fucked looking for his own release but, tonight was different, tonight it was Maxie's turn, and for god's sake he couldn't come up with a reason why he even cared. _

He stood to his feet looking around for Max, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Great!" He growled as he ran his fingers threw his hair. Alec looked out the window to only find a empty parking lot. "And you took the car. Just fucking great Max! "No I wont blame you Alec" "I've never hated you!" and the second you wake you do what you do best.... RUN!" Alec hissed to himself as he walked to grab his clothes. He went to put them on until he saw something of interest out the window. He walked closer. "Haven't done laps in a long time" He said to himself as he looked at one of the ponds that once held Salmon.

Now, all it was was running water from Mt. Rainer. Cold as hell, but hey, at least it was clean. Alec discarded his clothes and took a step outside. Thank goodness this hatchery was miles away from anything otherwise someone would be looking at Alec and all his glory. He jumped into the water. It was a good 6-7 feet. He decided to do a few laps, then get dressed and maybe, I don't know, find a way home. So he started at one end, then swam a good 50 yards to the other then repeated the motion.

He was halfway into his workout when he heard a car pull up. He lifted his head out of the water to see Max pulling up in the car Alec had stolen. He let a smile pass across his features as Max stepped out of the car holding bags of food.

"Hope you didn't mind, but I went to get some grub, I was starved and with the shark DNA and all, didn't sleep long." Max smiled at Alec as she sat down on a bench. She glanced over at Alec then blushed.

"You naked?" She asked, avoiding eye contact, but unable to keep her eyes from glancing over his perfectly chiseled body. Alec smiled one of his rare but real smiles.

"What? Always slipping out after your heat encounters, never saw it before Maxie?" Alec teased. Max just looked away to grabbed a hamburger.

"Hey let me get one!" Alec asked while propping himself out of the pool. He stood up and walked over to sit down next to Max. Max glanced over and started laughing.

"What, whats so funny?" Alec asked, tensing at Max's laughter. After a few moments Max was able to stop laughing enough to respond to Alec's question.

"Little cold there?" Max asked with a smile. Alec glanced down then looked back at Max.

"Have you felt that water yet?" Alec asked. Max just shook her head as she took a big bite from the hamburger. Alec moved closer and stood next to Max. After a minuet or two she put down her food and looked at him.

"What?!" She asked. Alec shook his head and reached in the bag looking for his share of the food. Pulling out a hamburger and a large fry Alec sat across from Max at the table.

"So what Max? What do we do from here?" Alec asked looking at his hamburger like pry before devouring it. Max couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well I guess stay here from a few more days, then head home. Mole has TC under control, and I bet he is loving every minuet being temporary leader." Max smiled at Alec. Alec paused as if in deep thought. Then he looked at Max.

"Max, your heat cycle is done, you scratched, or wait I scratched your itch and now your safe to go back around other transgenics." Alec informed Max.

"True, but you have to realize that as a leader and a SIC, our relationship has to be okay..... And if we go back right now, I know it wouldn't be. We have to know where we stand with each other." Max said to Alec. Alec took the last bite of his food and stood up. He gave Max a smile that had food hanging out of his stuffed mouth and ran and jumped into the pool again. When he surfaced he looked at Max.

"You know if we're stuck here we might as well have fun." Alec smiled at Max diving back into the water to continue his laps.

Max watched Alec with a smile as he swam back and forth then back again. His perfect strokes to provide the fastest pace with little effort apparent. After a few minuets Max got bored and started stripping off her clothes to join him.

Alec didn't even notice Max until on his last lap he bumped into her.

"Are you naked" Alec smiled at her. Max just rolled her eyes.

"So we need to know where we stand then huh?" Alec asked slightly mocking Max. Max just nodded her head. "Where do I stand with you then Maxie?" Alec asked, the mocking no where to be seen. Max took a moment then looked up at Alec with a smile.

"You are a ignorant, immature ass..." Alec tried to interrupt but Max silenced him by raising her hand. "Its still my turn dumb ass! Your selfish, mean sometimes. You joke to much, talk to much and that smirk, OH MY GOD I hate it. It litterly makes me want to vomit... But despite all that, I get mad when your not around. I don't know, I guess I'm not Max unless I have Alec."

"So what am I then Maxie, what am I to you?" Alec asked moving slightly closer to her.

"You are something I want Alec. And not like for one night, but something I want for a long time, for just myself." Alec paused and ran his fingers threw his hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh spiduhr85, I know I've been slacking, but its not like I forgot all about this story. I'll try to be better.

Amanda, lol thanks for the review. I think I'll have steamy update soonish, I just wanted to write the naked outside part LOL. Hey, at least we are learning whats going on

HeidiOhhhh- thanks so much for the review. Its so nice to know someone out there is reading it LOL. As for my profile picture, MAYBE. LOL I think its photocropts, but I know the head is him. Its still hot as hell, I got another one that's even hotter. LOL

And a special thanks to all my readers. Quirkys, 1rockstar,angel494,brokenfacade,Lalala,Magicisagift, MARON, Paddy, Punkdog,Seanchaidh,Selena, Sivan, throwerpro, trelunas, and Larabiehn. Thanks everyone your awesome


End file.
